Sorrow and Losses
by Amy Ramirez
Summary: Um, I hate summaries. Read it plz!


Sorrow and Losses   
  
"Father, today when I was with Thomas we saw at least ten men in red war coats burning down the courthouse," Nathan was telling his father, "What is happening?"  
"What red coats. Are you sure?"  
"Yes they were very strong men with red coats."  
"Thomas get in here!" Father called.  
"Yes father."  
"Did you see red coats in Charleston today?"  
"Yes father, many of them. Why?  
"Don¹t you know they¹re British?"  
"Well, yes butŠoh I understand, do you really think they¹re over here for defeat?"  
"Of course they are, Nathan go get Samuel and William ready to go, Thomas go fetch Gabrielle from the streets and tell him we¹re leaving as soon as everyone¹s ready."  
"Yes father."  
"Abigail!"  
"Yes Mr. Martin," Abigail said rushing toward her master.  
"Tell Charlotte she should move to her plantation the red coats have arrived. And also get Margaret and Susan ready to go."  
"Yes Mr. Martin, consider it done."  
This is the beginning. One family in Charles Town, South Carolina 1774 had to leave because of the British. The beginning of the Revolutionary War. Benjamin Martin, a heart warming, intelligent, strong willed single father is the patriot.   
Two years later the war had begun. The British had threatened an American nation. The new independent nation. And the Martin¹s wished to be no part. Charles Town was still under rule by the rebels and Ant Charlotte still lived there though no one knew when it would hit a downfall. The Revolutionary War was one of the most deadly for the American Nation. Thousands of houses were burnt down already by the British and practically millions of lives were taken. This war would be an easy one to lose.  
"Father, I would like to join the Continentals," Gabrielle told his father.  
"I said no."  
"But I am ready and strong, how long will it be?"  
"I don¹t know."  
"Well I want an answer now, I¹ve waited too long."  
"I said I didn¹t know, now go wash for dinner." Gabrielle stormed out of the room. "Boy that boy is stubborn," he murmured to himself.  
That night after supper all went to bed early, and stayed in close to the house because though six miles out father heard some many muskets and cannons. Father used to be in that business. War, death and killing. His family didn¹t know what happened many years ago that changed father into a man who didn¹t stand for any violence whatsoever.   
"Father do you think we stand a chance in winning this war?" Thomas asked his father.  
"You always have a chance and your chances are never over until the last battle. Most of the time people lose wars because of low self-esteem. And not believing they can win."  
"So you believe we can still win this one?"  
"Yes but that¹s the end of it, good night."  
"Good night father."  
"Good night father," Gabrielle said also.  
"Good night."  
That night when all was still and quiet, one creature lie awake. Gabrielle was resting on his back in thought. Deep thought. What to do? "I only wish to go help the continentals save and protect our nation. Is it such a crime?" he said to himself. And then a thought came to him. "I¹m eighteen I can make my own choices. No more father telling me what to do all the time." That night Gabrielle was packed and ready to go enlist with the continental army. He took off into the deep, dark night and ran towards, black swamp cove. He could hear cannons and muskets behind him. Frightened, Gabrielle kept on running at full speed until reaching a camp where he spent the night.  
The air was crisp, the snow fell heavy, and Gabrielle was frozen as ice. The sun rose early with Gabrielle himself. That next day he walked to the rebel camp. He heard at least three battles. He was unsure of the security of his fellow soldiers, he missed his family and most of all is fifteen-year-old brother, Thomas.   
He wrote:  
Dear Thomas and my dear family,  
I apologize for the way I escaped from your hold. I needed to discover what is out here for me. I¹ve discovered nothing. Most certainly I love defending my country but I envy everyone who listens to their father when they are told to stay away from this cruelty and heartless conflict. I miss all of you dreadfully. Keep me in your prayers as you are in mine. Susan keep talking, William keep smiling, Samuel keep being young, Nathan keep learning, Margaret keep caring and teaching, Thomas keep taking care of your siblings you have the chance to be me, and father. Tell father I am sorry and I love him.   
Love always,  
Your caring brother Gabrielle.  
PS Miss you  
A year had past since Gabrielle had left and he was moved from army to army now being in, Savannah, Georgia. He wished to go home so badly and so his wishes were granted. Colonel Harry Burwell admitted Gabrielle a two-week leave to visit with his family.  
When he arrived at his father¹s house he was in for a great surprise. From a distance he could see smoke coming from the burnt remains of the house which used to be his father¹s. The grave, which belonged to his mother, was knocked over and destroyed, and many rebels lay dead by the remains of his old home. His home which he grew up in and lived his life in. He kept walking with tears in his eyes.   
When he arrived he collapsed with hurt and pain. He loved his home and wished he never left to begin with. He began to wonder where his family could be or if they even existed any longer. He walked with sorrow down a path to the great forest of black swamp when he saw his brother Samuel.  
"Samuel, what are you doing out here? I mean where¹s father, are you alone?"  
"No, um I¹m only gathering firewood, what are you doing here? Come with me and I will lead you to father."  
"Okay."  
"Father, Gabrielle is here."  
"Hello father."  
"Hello."  
"I passed the house, what has happened?"  
"Sit down, Gabrielle, well after a nearby battle we tended to many rebel and British that were wounded. The British came and discovered this. They then burnt down our home took the wounded British and shot the rebel," father started to weep. "They tried to take Margaret with them for marriage of a British soldier and when she refused theyŠthey.shot her."  
"Oh, oh my Gosh."  
"Gabrielle are you here to stay?" asked Thomas.  
"For two weeks, but that¹s beyond the point, father I have two week leave, you should return with to justify Margaret¹s death."  
"No! War is what killed her I will not use war to justify her death."  
"Are you staying here for the night?"  
"We are slowly making our way to Ant Charlotte¹s. However it¹s hard with the little ones without Mags especially, I just miss her so much already," father weeped.   
"I know father but it is time of war. Sorrow too I know but in this time of need from your country you mustn¹t be grievous."  
"What do you know about grief? First your mother now Margaret who will be next, you? I can¹t live like this. Come along children, forget dinner we need to get to Charlotte¹s, I¹ll take William, Gabrielle take Susan and Thomas help Samuel Nathan I think you can handle the walk yourself."  
"Yes father."  
When they arrived at Charlotte¹s they were welcome with confusion but sincere sympathy. The next day while the children were still asleep, Gabrielle was talking with father.  
"You didn¹t listen. You just left with no warning and no goodbye, you¹re lucky you¹re still alive."  
"Father I had to. I longed to defend my country and be part of this war. I am willing to risk my life. You would never let me go I had to leave without saying goodbye though I dreaded it so. I missed you but I had to defend my right to fight." Gabrielle answered his father now standing looking down at him.  
"Your rights? Are you talking to me about rights? How about my right to protect my children and family. I guess I didn¹t do such a good job protecting Margaret now did I?" father was now standing too. Angrily he added, "I¹m losing my life slowly."  
"Father you still have the six of us. If we win this war don¹t think of what you¹ve lost like Margaret and the possibility of another child or myself. Think of what you still have and gained. A free nation."  
"This conversation is over."  
"Well by God it is," Gabrielle walked towards the high fields where slaves worked it and grew the tall plants. Charlotte¹s house and yard was a beautiful one. However though this yard held beauty and grace he wished so he could be in his own yard. Eating meals at his own table, sleeping on his own bed. He missed his house and barn. He missed his sister.  
One week went by so fast that Gabrielle was almost ready to go back to war though he wished so bad he could stay there with his family.  
"Gabrielle I missed you," said Thomas.  
"I missed you too." Gabrielle walked away silently.  
"Gabrielle you have ignored me all week. What is wrong?"  
Gabrielle flew around tilting his head and saying, "Do you absolutely want to know why?"  
"Yes I do, what did I do?"  
"It¹s nothing you have done it is what is going to happen. I just don¹t want to be with you because when I leave it will be worst than the first time I had to leave. I don¹t want to go through that pain."  
"Well either do I but you¹re my brother and I love you so. This might be the last time I see you. I want to spend time with you and have some fun before you leave again."  
"Okay, we can start now by bringing Nathan and Samuel out to the creek we used to go when we were little, I don¹t think they¹ve ever been out there."  
"That¹s a good idea. I haven¹t been out there in so long. I¹ll go get the boys."  
When they were out there they had lots of fun. Fishing and swimming, more fun they¹d had as brothers in awhile. But disaster will strike. As they were playing and swimming Samuel noticed something coming.  
"Gabrielle look," he said pointing out into a far away field where at least fifty red coats started approaching the plantation.  
"Boys come on." They all started to run to the house and Samuel started getting left behind.  
"Wait," he exclaimed.  
"Thomas, you and Nathan keep going I¹ll bring Samuel we¹re not far behind."  
"Okay, come on Nathan," they continued running.  
When they arrived they told father and Charlotte what was happening.   
"Samuel go inside with William and Susan. Tell Abigail what is happening and to keep you all inside close," father warned.   
"Yes father."  
"Sir what is your business here this is not your house. This home belongs to Charlotte Selton," said one of the British.  
"I am her brother in-law. Since for no apparent reason you burnt down my house and killed my daughter we have come to stay here."  
"Ah I see. But your daughter deserved her death because I so killed her myself. She was making things difficult."  
"She did nothing wrong. This isn¹t the way a war is fought. It isn¹t fair you just come to our homes and kill our children or try to take them away at that. This isn¹t a war for the children this is war of immature men, for I wish to be no part"  
"Oh a war for immature men. Is this you calling me immature? I¹ll have you know I am Colonel Tavington under order to Lord Cornwallis."  
"I¹m saying that this war his fought by immature boys not quite men yet."  
"Immature boys like your children," Colonel Tavington said pointing his pistol at Gabrielle, Thomas, and Nathan.   
"You needn¹t do any of this."  
"One child down three to go however I¹m sure you have more children inside the house. Perhaps the younger ones? Go search the house," he said.   
They went inside the house then walked out again holding the children under their arms and forcing Abigail to walk.  
"Search the rest of the house then set it a fire," Colonel Tavington ordered.  
"Why fire the house? We have done nothing wrong."  
"You don¹t understand. You don¹t have to do anything. We have complete control over this so-called nation. And after we win the war we¹ll have the pride of this nation as well."  
One man held a torch and was ready to throw a torch Nathan jumped on him.  
"Noooooooo, Nathan don¹t," Benjamin screamed but it was too late. Colonel Tavington shot him in the back. Benjamin Martin fell down to his knees weeping.   
"Burn the house then be off," he again ordered in a disgusted way, "He should never of gotten in the way, perhaps this house was more important than his life."  
NOTE: lookout for the next book of this trilogy. Now Colonel Tavington has been responsible for the deaths of two of Benjamin Martin¹s children. Can he get revenge? How will he do it? Find out in book two, Gabrielle¹s Plotted Revenge.  



End file.
